


Just Friends

by GamblingDementor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/GamblingDementor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high school AU no one ever asked for, in which Vanessa and Usnavi bang in an empty classroom and may or may not get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

"Hurry!" Vanessa whispers, pulling on Usnavi's shoulders, her boobs pressing on his chest.

 

Usnavi's heart is drumming the most stressful march inside his chest. It's quiet in here, far too quiet. He feels like everything he does is ten times louder than it normally is. The classroom Vanessa pulled him into is empty but he feels like the whole school is listening to their every move.

 

"I'm trying!" He whispers back, feeling like his voice is still too loud.

 

He's been trying to unbuckle his pants for a full minute, and he's usually not that clumsy but somehow his hands have turned to cotton. Vanessa huffs exasperatedly and slaps them away and within seconds, his erection springs free with her hand fisting it tight and too dry. He hisses.

 

"Sorry," she says, pecking him on the lips, then, graceful as a dove, spits in her palm and works him up again.

 

_This is the worst idea in the world_ , Usnavi tells himself for the hundredth time. Any time now, the door is going to open, some teacher is going to step in and catch them and they'll both get expelled before they can say "excuse". They should _not_ be doing this. But then Vanessa, from the desk she's perched on, wraps her legs around his waist and with her hand that is not busy guaranteeing that this lasts two minutes top if she keeps jerking him off, she pulls on his hand, down between her legs ( _Where are her panties?_ ) and everything there is hot and velvety and _so wet_. And suddenly he feels that this is exactly what they should be doing.

 

"You're gonna kill me," he groans into her neck. "When they find us, you're gonna be in so much trouble, and I'll be fine cause I'll be dead."

 

"Right," she snickers.

 

Out of thin air a condom that she wraps around him like an expert (yet another thing he loves about her, he never has to worry about making a fool of himself and show his inexperience, she always handles the protection and does it like a queen), and then her legs tighten around him, she pulls him close and he's inside her again and sees the stars.

 

He has no idea where this is going, what they're doing. Not what they're doing _right now_ , he's pretty sure he knows how this'll end. Their relationship in general, which is in fact not a relationship, rather a friendship, except that they started having sex some point along the way. Of course he's fine with it. He is much more than fine. The girl of his dreams jumping on him at that party earlier this year, that was the single greatest moment in his life so far. What he's not really a fan of is the not knowing. He still has no idea where they stand, if this is meant to be a boyfriend and girlfriend kind of situation. Probably not. They hang out, sure, but often as not it's with their buddies, and they never do anything that couples do. He wishes he would gather up the courage to ask her out on a date and see how she reacts, or maybe hold her hand, or kiss her when they don't have their hands in each other's pants, but so far he hasn't found it in him to try. The risk of her being grossed out is far too high and he doesn't want to sacrifice this.

 

Because _this_ , he thinks as he's pumping inside of her, and her arms are around his neck, hands grabbing his hair just a little bit too tight, _this_ is the best thing that's ever happened to him. Even if he's pretty bad, even if sometimes he can't get her off and she has to finish herself with her fingers (he always offers to go down on her, but there's just moments when he's not welcome anywhere near her crotch anymore because he'll just make things worse), even if they always do this in a hurry and in hidden corners when they find five minutes (sadly for him, this is barely an exaggeration − she makes it too good), even if he still hasn't figured it out like she has, if he's not anywhere near her level, this is already the most awesome thing in his life right now. This is _way_ better than jerking off thinking about Vanessa every night in his bed like a loser. He knows the real deal now.

 

"Usnavi…" Vanessa moans, _how dare she?_ How does she not know the effect her voice has on him? He's only human, just a sixteen year old with a big crush, she can't do that to him.

 

"Vanessa…" He replies and kisses her neck − she likes it when he kisses her neck, he's noticed.

 

"No, I mean…" Her head falls back as he gets all tentative, pulling almost entirely out and pushing back in all at once, another success, "Your fingers."

 

"Oh, right!"

 

He may not be the best, but he learns from the best. He slides a hand between their bodies, rolling her clit between the pads of two fingers like she showed him. The moan he gets in return is the most rewarding but he never stops being terrified that they'll get caught at the same time. And he's so fucking turned on.

 

Maybe this is exactly what her plan was, get him all hot and bothered on adrenaline. Why she wants him to associate fear and sex, he can't say, but it's working. He's never been so hard in his life and he could come at any moment. _Not before her_ , he thinks resolutely, _never before Vanessa_. It's a promise he makes every time, but breaks all too often despite his best efforts.

 

"This is the best," Vanessa says and lies down on the desk. There is no way Usnavi can ever have class in this room without seeing this exact picture in his mind, Vanessa all laid out before him, her hair all over, one hand grabbing her breasts through her top, and he's afraid to look down because that will lead all this to an abrupt early end if he gets to actually see his dick shoved into her over and over. Though even without looking, the feel of her works its sorcery, the heat not just there but burning every pore of his body and the familiar feeling already, like he's a volcano and he can't stay dormant.

 

"Hey," she calls and on her face, the most gentle of smiles in this situation, and now he thinks about how much he wants to cup her face and kiss it all over, bury his nose in the crook of her neck where she smells so good, lay her down on the softest bed and make love to her for once…

 

"Shit, shit, _shit_ ," he realizes what he's done, too late, working himself up like that to the point of no return, and he pumps in and out a couple more times, riding it out before pulling out, sorry and pathetic.

 

"Shit indeed," a third voice says behind them and Usnavi turns around, finds himself face to face with Mr Johnson. "Follow me, please."

 

"Can I throw away the condom before we go?"

 

Behind him, Vanessa facepalms.

 

**********

 

This is all _fine_.

 

They've been sitting in the hall outside the principal's office for near half an hour and Usnavi has been stressing out of his mind. His leg keeps twitching and it's bothering Vanessa so much. She puts a hand on his thigh, presses down, and the twitching slowly recedes. Her hand stays.

 

They told them they called their parents, which, tough luck, they don't exactly have, but Vanessa assumes this means Daniela and Abuela Claudia.

 

"It's gonna be alright," she whispers to Usnavi for the hundredth time.

 

He's looking up and she is almost entirely certain that he's praying right now. Hesitantly, because this isn't just what they do, she takes his hand, fingers entwined. It's gonna be fine, and if it isn't, then they'll still have this, won't they? No one will stop her to get this boy.

 

" _Dios mío, mijo, ¿qué hiziste?_ " Abuela Claudia's voice booms through the hall ; both of them startle and Usnavi instinctively snatches his hand back.

 

" _Abuela, lo puedo explicar…_ " He dives into a long explanation that is probably full of lies and omissions and that Vanessa has just about zero desire to listen to. Especially not considering that walking in right behind Claudia is Daniela, her face stern, void of all its usual warmth.

 

The door to the principal's office opens and cuts Usnavi's excuse short.

 

"Ladies," Johnson says, inviting them in.

 

If Vanessa thought Usnavi was nervous in the hall, it's nothing compared to this. Her and him are not even given chairs and, standing there beside her, he looks like he might topple down in a puddle of nerves any time.

 

"Is my boy in trouble?" Claudia asks as soon as she sits down.

 

Daniela remains silent. Vanessa is not nervous _per se_ , but the way her guardian is eying her, she's starting to understand why so people are scared of her.

 

"I'm afraid so," Johnson says with the oily voice he uses around parents.

 

"What did they do exactly? Your secretary didn't say… It's not drugs, is it, Usnavi, you know what to say to drugs!"

 

"It's not drugs, no, though if I may say, I think Mr De la Vega ought to have said no to this as well."

 

Suddenly Daniela's eyes pierce through Vanessa and _she knows_ .

 

"Please, Mr Principal," she says, "Tell me what the kids did."

 

Johnson fakes being embarrassed − Vanessa knows better, saw how fucking thrilled he was when he caught them.

 

"Well, I'm afraid they were caught in a compromising position together, very compromising indeed…"

 

Beside her, Usnavi doesn't know where to put himself. She'd grab his hand to keep him steady but there is a certain chance they've depleted the amount of physical contact they can have in public for a while.

 

"I'm not sure I…" Abuela starts but Daniela cuts her, of _fucking_ course.

 

"He means sex, Claudia," she says and Abuela gasps, makes a cross sign to the sky. "But I must say, Mr John, I'm _very_ surprised."

 

That would work even better if she didn't have the least surprised expression Vanessa has ever seen. She's not even looking at Johnson, just staring at Vanessa with the biggest shit eating grin and _this_ is the trouble Vanessa is in, not school problems.

 

"It's Johnson."

 

"Yeah, yeah," she waves him silent. "I'm _astonished_ that Vanessa would find herself in a 'compromising situation' with that boy: just last week, I asked her what was going on between them and she assured me they were, and I quote, 'just friends'."

 

Vanessa sighs. _Of course_ Dani is being like this. Usnavi is getting his sad puppy eyes that normally, Vanessa loves, but not when she's the one who made him sad. Some day, they will have to talk about their _feelings_ and try to figure out what they are exactly, or rather what they want to be. So far, though, that has been quite frankly unnecessary. It's been much easier to skip right through that awkward part and jump straight to the fun bits.

 

"Ma'am, I'm not sure this is what I was trying to…"

 

"No, Mr Johnsie, I understand perfectly. I'm just really _shocked_ that Vanessa would dare lie to the woman who raises her and feeds her."

 

Her smile is that of a shark about to jump on her and Vanessa is never going to hear the end of this.

 

" _Mijo_ , is this true?" Abuela asks, bless her. "You didn't say anything about you and Vanessa going out."

 

"We're n…" Vanessa starts but she can't bring herself to break Usnavi's heart, especially not in front of these people.

 

Daniela, who decides that she does not want to ruin Vanessa's life after all, seems to sense the tension and changes the subject.

 

"So about punishment," she says, putting on her stone face again for Johnson. " _Claudia_ , _¿qué piensas?_ "

 

Ah, the good old Spanish ruse. Ever since Daniela figured that the principal doesn't speak a word of Spanish, she's been doing this every time. Most of the time, it's with Vanessa and she pretends to be mad at her, while actually having a very loud and angry sounding conversation in Spanish that is much more along the lines of "What do you want for dinner?" "Burgers is fine".

 

Claudia and her actually have a serious argument. They speak a tad too fast for Vanessa to completely follow but from what she gets, Claudia is all for punishing them, Daniela says that they're just kids being kids, both of them would rather take this matter into their own hands than let the principal handle the discipline. And as always, Johnson hears the angry voice and sees the angry faces and assumes they're angry. Usnavi and her leave the office, Usnavi to the actually furious Abuela, Vanessa to the infuriatingly gloating Daniela, with no more than a few hours of detention each.

 

When they're out and in the car, Vanessa notices they're not driving home. She doesn't even find it in her to ask where they're going, because she knows the answer will be ridiculous and she has no time to waste with such things. And sure enough, after a short ride where Daniela irradiated pure joy at her discomfort without even needing to say anything, she stops by…

 

"A bakery?"

 

"We're getting a cake," Daniela says as if that made any sense in this context. "You wait here."

 

She comes out of the bakery with a box bigger than any cake has a right to be, puts it in the back seat and drives full speed to the salon, where she grabs Carla and leaves the business to her other workers − some unbelievable exception, as she never trusts them to hold her salon without Carla or herself present. Back home, she pours them both a glass of milk (because this may be some special occasion, but not enough to pull the alcohol), grabs herself a beer and makes a toast.

 

"Carla, Vanessa, today is a big day. We're celebrating a miracle."

 

"We are?" Carla smiles.

 

"Not the Jesus kind, _muñeca_ , the real kind: Vanessa and Usnavi had sex!"

 

Vanessa shoves her face into her hands to hide her embarrassment. It's not helped one bit by the big hastily done icing that says "I knew it" in large curly red letters. Still, she takes two slices, because she'll be damned if she lets good cake go to waste.

 

At night, Usnavi calls her, late, later than he ever does. She didn't think he had it in him to be up past ten, but here they are.

 

"Hey," he whispers, and she guesses that this call is not exactly allowed by the local authorities at his house.

 

"Yo," she replies, a smile on her face because why bother hide it when he can't see. "Resting from your ass getting whooped all night?"

 

"Har-dee har," he says. "I'm grounded for five years."

 

"Well, then, it was great knowing you," she jokes.

 

There's silence on the other side.

 

"Oy, I'm kidding!" She says. "We'll see each other at school. And we can always sneak out."

 

Still no answer, but she hears shuffling around.

 

"Usnavi?"

 

"Vanessa," he says seriously, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

 

This shouldn't take her aback, yet it does. They haven't done this before. They haven't, yet Vanessa feels like they're always one question away from doing it, and Usnavi popped that cherry.

 

"Sure," she says, then remembers. "Wait, you're grounded."

 

"Ah, right… Erm, well, I'm just allowed to go to church…"

 

_Oh, Carla will love this_.

 

"D'you wanna meet up there?"

 

"In church? I mean, if you wanna…"

 

"Better than nothing, right?"

 

"Right…"

 

It's going to be shit awkward sitting down in the same pew as Abuela Claudia, but if Abuela is anything like Vanessa knows her to be, she'd probably strongly approve of her going to church, sitting next to Usnavi or not. She most likely believes that this is her only redemption path out of whoredom.

 

"I'll see you at school?" She asks. "But maybe better if there's no fucking in empty rooms this time."

 

" _Dios mío_ , never again," he sighs in a hush. "I think that was the last time in a while."

 

"If you wanna jerk off, I left my panties in your bag,"

 

"You _what?!_ Oh my god…"

 

"A'ight, see you tomorrow then."

 

 

Some ten minutes later she receives a text that just says " _Thanks_ " and smiles like a dork. It's going to a long wait till he's not grounded anymore. If Vanessa has a say in it, they won't wait at all. What's the worst that could happen if they sneak into an empty classroom again? Getting caught?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you read this and enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment to tell me what you liked :) It really means the world to get feedback. You don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos or post a comment.


End file.
